The Sioux (Sitting Bull)
The Sioux led by Sitting Bull is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta, Sukritact, Wolfdog, and JFD. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Sioux The Sioux are a Native American people in North America, traditionally belonging to the Great Sioux Nation or "Seven Fires Council". They can be subdivided into three major divisions based on dialect and culture: the Santee, the Yankton-Yanktonai, and the Lakota. Gradually migrating west from Minnesota, the Sioux became nomads of the plains, taking advantage of horses which were originally brought to the Americas by the Spanish. They first came into contact with Europeans during the 17th century, which would begin a series of conflicts as European settlers continued to push west onto Sioux lands. After three major wars and numerous other skirmishes, the battle of Wounded Knee in December 1890 marked the end of Sioux resistance as hundreds of Sioux men, women, and children were massacred by US troops. Today, the majority of the Sioux live at the 2,782 square mile Pine Ridge Reservation in southwestern South Dakota. Sitting Bull Sitting Bull was a Hunkpapa Lakota holy man who led his people as a tribal chief during years of resistance to United States government policies. Sitting Bull's leadership motivated his people to a major victory at the Battle of the Little Bighorn in 1876. He was killed by Indian agency police on the Standing Rock Indian Reservation during an attempt to arrest him at a time when authorities feared that he would join the Ghost Dance movement. Dawn of Man Proud Sitting Bull, Chief of the Hunkpapa Lakota, the Seven Council Fires gather to listen and honour your wisdom. Seasoned hunters, the Sioux followed the buffalo from the shores of Lake Superior to the Black Hills of the western Dakotas. With the introduction of the horse they became fearless warriors, dominating the Great Plains and driving back the Kiowa and Pawnee. It was during this period, Mighty Chief, that you became an unmatched symbol of native resistance to U.S. westward expansion. Yet, your people were fighting a losing battle. Though your victory at Little Bighorn shall always be remembered, the United States had grown too big, too fast. In just a few short years, even the promised reservations were reduced to mere fractions of their original size. Itancan, your enemies have sold your lands and slaughtered the buffalo. It was the will of the Great Spirit that you lead your people, and your task is not yet complete. Your courage and guidance are needed once again to lead the Sioux into a new era of greatness. Can you reclaim your sacred hunting grounds? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Each man is good in the sight of the Great Spirit. Let us put our minds together and see what life we can make for our children." '''Introduction: '"I am here by the will of the Great Spirit, and by his will I am Chief." 'Defeat: '"This nation is like a spring freshet; it overruns its banks and destroys all who are in its path." 'Defeat: '"If we must die, we die defending our rights." Unique Attributes Strategy The Sioux can create a strong wide base from which to pursue any victory. After your capital, every city settled on or adjacent to plains spawns a Bison; granting extra food and production to new cities. Take special note of pre-existing Bison, for these become Wild Bison in Sioux territory. Get to trapping quickly to build Tipis, whose food helps with the lack of tradition growth, and its fast build time frees up workers for connecting luxuries and other resources. In general, tech advancement should focus on acquiring Horseback Riding and Chivalry as soon as possible to both unlock the Strong Heart and increase the yields of Tipi and Wild Bison. The combination of these abilities allows the Sioux to excel at expanding into plains. A plains city spawns a Bison providing yield and territory while the Tipi can be built quickly to provide food and redistribute population to the fledgling city. The Strong Heart is a versatile unit; its bonus vs. Guns, defensive bonuses, and innate Great General boost making it relevant to your armies for much longer than a standard Knight. However, keep in mind that the Strong Heart's bonuses are not retained on upgrade. Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Organize the Akichita Members of the band have been causing trouble during the Great Hunt. We should organize a police force to help protect our camps. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Sioux * Must have at least 3 Cities * Must have researched Chivalry * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Happiness from Constabularies * Mounted Units gain the Buffalo Herder Promotion (Wild Bison may not migrate into a tile in which this Unit is stationed. Wild Bison will not migrate if the Unit is stationed on the resource tile) Join the Ghost Dance Dreamers from the south have approached our camps foretelling the end of our enemies. Your people urge you to organize a round dance and join the movement. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Sioux * Player must be at War * May not be enacted in the Ancient Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Training a Civilian Unit will provide a minor Faith boost (15 for Settler/Missionary/Inquisitor; otherwise 10) * Captured Sioux Cities stay in resistance for twice as long White Buffalo Calf Our scouts have spotted a white buffalo calf among the herd. Our elders believe it to be a sign from the Great Spirit. Option 1: This is a sacred omen! * Bison and Wild Bison will also provide +1 Faith Note: This event may also fire for the Shoshone and Colonialist Legacies' Cree and Blackfoot. Unique Cultural Influence "My people are leaving their homes to seek a life hunting buffalo. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Janboruta: Leader scene and leader and UU icons * Firaxis: Tipi and Bison graphics and icons taken from the "Conquest of the New World Deluxe" scenario * Wolfdog: Strong Heart graphic converted, originally made for Civ IV by bernie14Sioux Knight * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceoverCharlatan Alley * Geoff Zanelli: Peace and War Themes taken from the "Into the West: Original Soundtrack" copyright 2013 La La Land Records * Lakota Thunder: Leader ambiance: "Sitting Bull's Memorial Song" copyright 2000, Makoché Music/BMI * Sukritact: Wild Bison icons; resource movement lua * JFD: SQL and lua help; pop-up lua * LastSword: for help with various parts of the lua code as well as code samples * Leugi: for general help and ideas * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tribal American Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Tomatekh Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Plains Cultures Category:United States